Dunes of Shakuras
|fgcolor= |name=Dunes of Shakuras |prev=Escape from Aiur |conc= |next=Legacy of the Xel'Naga |image=DunesOfShakuras SC1 Map1.jpg |imgsize=300px |conflict=Brood War |date=July-August, 2500 |place=Shakuras |result=*Khalai survivors make contact with dark templar *Warp gate secured |side1= Khalai Refugees Protoss Warband |side2= Renegade Zerg |side3= |commanders1= Dark Prelate Zeratul The Executor Praetor Artanis |commanders2= |commanders3= |forces1= |forces2= |client= |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=* Establish a base and find the dark templar * Secure the warp gate and destroy the zerg base |heroes= |newchar= |newunit= |newtech= }} Dunes of Shakuras is the second protoss mission of Episode IV of StarCraft: Brood War. History Background The Khalai Refugees and a number of other survivors fled Aiur through a warp gate to escape the zerg raging across the planet. Praetor Artanis, Dark Prelate Zeratul, the Executor, Judicator Aldaris, and a number of other survivors, successfully escaped to Shakuras, homeworld of the dark templar. The survivors established a base camp and sent out an expedition to make contact with the dark templar. While on their exploration of the planet, the protoss found zerg on Shakuras, and Artanis believed they had taken control of the warp gate on Aiur. The zerg attacked the Khalai refugees in force, but dark templar of the Protoss Warband saved them and joined the refugees in combating the zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. The refugees then received a transmission from Fenix and Commander Jim Raynor on Aiur, that they were fighting to retake the gate. The refugees turned their attention to securing the gate from the zerg by destroying the zerg in the area.Artanis: "Executor! We have received a transmission from Raynor and Fenix! They are still alive, and are fighting to retake the warp gate on Aiur! We must secure the gate on this side without delay!" StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. The protoss successfully destroyed the zerg and drove them off from the area. At this time, Raynor and Fenix contacted them, and told them they would shut the warp gate down on their end, to keep more zerg from coming through. Artanis sent through as many warriors as could be spared before this happened, and wished them luck.Jim Raynor: "Executor, my crew and I will remain here on Aiur and shut the gate down on this side. It's the only way to make sure that the Zerg won't send more reinforcements to Shakuras." Artanis: "You will be hopelessly outnumbered, and once the gate is shut down there will be no one to save you should you be overrun." Raynor: "Yeah, well... I'm a man of action. What can I say?" Fenix: "I shall remain with Raynor as well, Executor. My duty is to Aiur, after all." Artanis: "Farewell then, brave warriors. We will send through all the troops we can spare." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. Walkthrough The player has control of a handful of s and probes. To the west the player will find a mineral field and should begin warping in a nexus and a pylon using their starting minerals. Once the nexus and the pylon finishes warping in, the zerg base will become active, while several s attack the player's base, and AI-controlled appear to kill the hydralisks. When the hydralisks are dead, the dark templar shift to the player's control, and the player receives the new objective to destroy the zerg base. The player should build several gateways and train a force of zealots and dragoons. Far south of the player's starting location is a second mineral field guarded by sunken colonies and spore colonies, that the player should expand to. The warp gate should be taken soon after and held, as the zerg will need to come this way to attack either of the player's bases. s may attack, but a few photon cannons can fend them off. With the resources from their second base, the player can reinforce their army with heavier troops. s or reavers should be the preference, as scouts are of limited use and the player does not have access to carriers. With their army of zealots and dragoons so expanded, the player can advance beyond the warp gate to find the entrance to the zerg base via high ground, and push into the base to begin the attack. When the zerg base is destroyed, the mission is over. References Category:StarCraft Episode IV missions Category:StarCraft Protoss missions